Kamen Rider Brave: ~Let's Survive! Revival of the Beast Rider Squad!~
is a Toei Tokusatsu Fanclub-exclusive special of ''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. A 7-minute preview of this special was uploaded onto Toei's official YouTube channel for Japanese viewers only. This special marks the return of Takeshi Asakura/Kamen Rider Ouja from Kamen Rider Ryuki, with actor Takashi Hagino returning to reprise his role. Synopsis A group of revived beast-themed Riders gather to form the "Beast Rider Squad"... and Kamen Rider Ouja, the worst villain Rider, is leading them! Can Kamen Rider Brave hunt them with his new Gashat, "Night of Safari"? And what is the secret behind this battle? Plot to be added Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: The date mentioned on Hiiro's airplane ticket (February 21) places it between episodes 19 and 20. *Kamen Rider Ryuki: It can't be placed after the true finale of the series because Takeshi Asakura mentioned his recent revival (which ignores the time restoration in ''Ryuki's finale as well as his later appearances before this special) and referenced a certain girl, who was mentioned only in Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Emu Hojo *Asuna Karino *Mizuki *Satsuki Ogimachi Villains *Beast Rider Squad *Foundation X **King Dark (Hologram Projection) **Unnamed member Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Foundation X member: * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Brave: *Kamen Rider Ouja: https://twitter.com/Jae11love4Rider/status/826211630924992512 Form Changes and Collectibles Used Advent Cards *Sword Vent Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Brave ***Taddle Quest, Night of Safari *'Level Used:' **Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 2, Safari Quest Gamer Level 4 Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Closing Screen:' **Text Color: Cyan *This special features 2 Ryuki Riders, Ouja and Tiger. Interestingly, this year marks the 15th anniversary since the premiere of Kamen Rider Ryuki. **While Takashi Hagino previously reprised his role in a voice only capacity in Kamen Rider Decade, this marks the first in-the-flesh appearance of Takeshi Asakura since the conclusion of Ryuki. **Additionally, the special's title contains the word "Survive", an important theme in Ryuki, being the name of its primary Rider Power-Up form and part of the season's tagline, "If you don't fight, you won't survive." *First appearance of Foundation X since Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!. *It also features an appearance by King Dark, though he is revealed to be just a hologram used by the Foundation X agent. *It is currently unknown why Kosuke Nitoh/Kamen Rider Beast is "revived" in this special since there is no proof about Kosuke's death in the main timeline. It is possible that it may have been the Magic Land counterpart who was wiped from existence after Magic Land disappeared, though in either case, Beast is the only heroic Rider to appear as a "villain" in this special, counting Sasword's villainous role as the Scorpio Worm. **With the special featuring the "Beast Rider Squad", it's possible including a Rider already named "Beast" was simply for this connection. **Given Foundation X's involvement, it is possible that this Kamen Rider Beast is an energy construct duplicate of the original. This was done previously by Foundation X in the Movie War films when they made duplicates of the Horoscope Zodiarts and other Kamen Rider villains. *Interestingly and ironically, Toshiki Seto (the actor of Hiiro) had said his favorite Kamen Rider is Ouja.http://ww2.sinaimg.cn/mw690/66efe9d1gw1f89ntfnyspj20zk0qoq7v.jpg *Ouja, Sasword, and Dark Kiva had previously appeared together as villains in D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4. *The scene where Asakura eats mackerel fish is a reference to episode 10 , which is a popular meme in Japan. **The main hero of this show, Changéríon, was also played by the same actor of Asakura. External links *7-minute preview on YouTube (Japan only) *Details on Toei Tokusatsu Fan Club's website Category:Specials Category:Crossovers